


Hawaiian Shirts

by EBDaydreamer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2020 Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: It's the Peralta-Santiago's first summer together, and the funfair is in town. The result? Sugar, stuffed toys, competitions, and Hawaiian shirts.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Summer 2020 Fic Exchange





	Hawaiian Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viktorkrumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/gifts).



It was a warm summer evening, quickly turning into a warm summer night. Screams of joy harmonised with circus music were the score of the evening, and the colourful lights from the travelling funfair were the scenery. It was the picture of family fun and childhood joy.

Not far from the funfair, bathed in its lights and the music echoing around them, Jake and Amy sat on a picnic bench, soaked to the bone, completely freezing as Mac giggled happily to himself, admiring his new Hawaiian shirt.

Jake tugged his own Hawaiin shirt a little more tightly around himself, pointedly watching Mac and not looking at Amy’s death stare.

“Well, this was a great idea.”

*

_ Earlier that day _

“It’s a great idea! Come on, Ames,  _ please _ ?” Jake begged.

Amy rolled her eyes affectionately at him. “And who would look after Mac?”

“He’ll come with us!” Jake said.

Amy adjusted her hold on Mac to look more directly at Jake, “He’s only a few months old-”

“Yeah, Exactly!” Jake threw his arms up in the air, “he’ll have a great time!”

“There’s nothing for him to do. He can’t go on any of the rides, he can’t play any games, he can’t eat any of the snacks-”

“Wait,” Jake cut her off, suddenly seeming serious. “He can’t eat cotton candy yet?”

She cocked her head at him and said sternly, “No, he can’t.”

“But it’s just sugar! It melts in your mouth!” Jake waved his hands even more, then leant forwards to look Mac in the eyes. “Sorry bud, gonna have to wait a bit longer on that one. Don’t worry, when you're older I’ll buy you all the candy you want.”

Amy hit his shoulder with the back of her hand but giggled at her husband’s dramatics. Jake didn’t flinch and just looked up at her adoringly. “Come on, Ames. He’ll love it.”

“He’ll be bored and crying the entire time,” she reasoned.

Jake straightened up, and after a quick gesture and a well-practised pass, he began bouncing their son gently. “I disagree, don’t you buddy?” He looked down, his entire face lit up, and Mac’s tiny fist bopped him on the nose. “He’ll love all the lights and the colours and the music, and they usually have some really little rides we can take him on, and we can win him a brand new teddy bear, can’t we Macky?”

Amy beamed at the scene in front of her, won over by Jake’s argument. But she wasn’t about to completely let him off. “And Daddy can buy a bunch of candy?”

“Well, yeah, obviously Daddy’s gonna buy a bunch of candy.”

*

Three hours later, the small family had ridden the small train ride, eaten five hotdogs between them, watched Mac scream with glee at the top of the Ferris wheel, lost at the ring toss, spun around madly on the spinning teacups and had just won some fluffy round toy at the hook-a-duck.

“I think we should call him Arnold,” Amy suggested as she studied the purple fluff ball, before placing it in Mac’s grabbing hands.

Jake offered his arm to Amy as he began to push the stroller, and she curled up beside him instantly. Jake planted a quick kiss to the top of her head before asking, “Why Arnold?”

“Because he looks like Ginny’s pygmy puff,” she explained, “from Harry Potter.”

Jake smiled, “That thing was called Arnold? I completely forgot. Wasn’t the Weasley owl called Errol?”

“Yup,” Amy grinned, pleased he remembered, “That family is terrible at naming things.”

Jake chuckled, “You think because there were so many of them they just ran out of ideas?”

Amy laughed, not one of the laughs where she split her sides laughing, but a smaller one, Jake noticed, softer, less like she found what he said funny but more that she was just so happy she had to let it out in a laugh. Jake matched it, feeling exactly the same. Ten years ago he never would have imagined that he would be here, at a funfair with his wife and his son, cracking jokes about Harry Potter, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world - in fact, he’d live this day a thousand times over if he could.

“Arnold it is then,” Jake said. “If this kid doesn’t grow up loving Harry Potter it’ll be a miracle.”

“Oh, he  _ will _ love Harry Potter,” Amy said, her tone demanding. “He’ll hate J.K. Rowling, but he’ll love Harry Potter. You’re gonna read to him and do the voices, and I’ll explain to him how to consume media critically.”

Jake furrowed his brows. “And how old is he in this scenario?”

“Well, we’ll start reading it to him first, and I’ll ease him into the critical thinking once he’s old enough.” Jake could feel Amy buzzing beside him as the cogs in her brain began to turn, and Jake knew she was about to go into explicit detail about the syllabus she’d devised for their son.

And Jake swore he was about to listen, but a bright blue sign caught the corner of his eye and his brain jumped somewhere else.

“Ooo! Slushies!”

Jake heard Amy laugh behind him as he redirected the stroller to the stand.

“I’ll have a mix of every flavour. Ames, what do you want?” Jake asked his wife.

Amy shook her head. “I’ve had enough sugar for today. I don’t want to have to plan an emergency trip to the dentist anytime soon.”

Jake shrugged. “Suit yourself, babe.”

As Jake bounced in place waiting for his giant slush, Amy eyed the nearby stalls, trying to figure out which ones were scams and which ones were doable (they’d already lost enough at the ring toss), when a certain game caught Amy’s eye.

“I can’t wait to drink this,” Jake practically squealed, presenting his sugary monstrosity to her.

“And I can’t wait to take you to the dentist,” Amy joked, before turning to stare at him dead in the eye, “Right after I take you down.”

Jake raised his brow at her intensity, “Ok, I am officially both scared and turned on. What did you have in mind?”

Not breaking eye contact, Amy pointed at the stall labelled ‘Water Gun Fun’. “Winner gets to decide what we do next weekend. I hope you’re ready to learn because I have so many museums I want to take Mac to.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready to get sand all over the car, because when I win we’re having a beach day.”

“Deal.”

And with the terms set, Amy grabbed the stroller and strode over to the stall with ferocity, aware Jake was walking at a much more relaxed pace behind her. She handed the money to the teenage girl manning the stall (who honestly looked a little afraid of her) and grabbed the water gun in hand.

She turned to her husband with a grin. “You ready-”

“Absolutely.”

“-to lose? The whole question was are you ready to lose, loser,” Amy fired back at him.

Jake’s smile of amusement morphed into a wicked grin. He lowered his multi-coloured slush, resting it in one of the pockets of Mac’s stroller.

“It’s on.”

*

“Ha! Say goodbye to your museums, Amy! We’re going on a beach day!” Jake cheered, selecting a giant teddy bear as a prize from the very confused teenager.

Amy giggled, “Jake! That bear is too big! It’s almost bigger than Mac!”

“So?” Jake shrugged. Who wouldn’t want a giant cuddle friend?”

Jake knelt down. “Ok, bud, if you just hold this-” he placed the slush next to Mac, “and then I can fit this-”

As Jake began stuffing the giant teddy bear into the pocket area underneath the pram, and Amy laughed at this ridiculous bear, neither of them noticed Mac’s attention leaving the fluffball Arnold, only to be drawn to the colourful object beside him.

“You’re never gonna fit that in there,” said Amy, lingering over his shoulder.

Jake batted her away. “Watch the magician at work, babe!”

But Amy never did get to see Jake’s supposed magic skills, as the next thing they knew was water falling down on them, only for them to realise that it was too cold to be rain, and too sticky to be water.

They looked down at their son, saw the empty plastic cup, and the colourful stains he was covered in.

*

“At least we got these dope matching shirts, Ames,” Jake tried to cheer his freezing cold wife up, gesturing to the Hawaiian shirts Jake had found at a nearby shop and insisted they had to buy to get out of their wet clothes.

Amy groaned, “We’re all gonna need a bath tonight.”

“Hey,” Jake reached across the table to put his hands on hers, “We had fun, right? And Mac had the time of his life.”

Amy huffed, “He’s not old enough to have had much else exciting happen to him.”

“But he will, but this was a pretty great start.”

Amy let a small smile out. “You are never having one of those things ever again.”

“Spoilsport,” Jake protested, but his smile got even wider.


End file.
